


The Storm

by SiobhanCven



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Panic Attack, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanCven/pseuds/SiobhanCven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot, it's fluffy and there's cuddles. If you don't like panic attacks, there's a bit of one in here so don't read it if you have an issue with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

A loud crash of thunder followed soon after the bright spark of lightning, making Phil jump as the lights in the living room went out and he was plunged into darkness, save for the minimal illumination his laptop granted him. A shiver ran down his spine when he glanced outside the small orb of light that surrounded him.  
“Phil! Where’s the internet? Dan’s voice echoed from his room.  
Phil didn’t answer.  
His eyes were locked on the storm-tossed trees outside and the shadows they threw onto the wall and he began to shake, tears pricked his eyes and blurred his vision. His laptop had dimmed so it was just him alone in the living room with the howling wind and the blinding lightning. The power wasn’t showing any signs of returning and the storm blew on, ever fiercer.  
Phil was scared. So scared.  
“Phil? Are you okay?” A hint of concern was evident in Dan’s voice now but he assumed Phil was just listening to music, as he often did when there were storms; although this one was particularly bad.  
Phil didn’t answer.  
He brought his legs up onto the lounge, and wrapped his arms around his knees, mimicking the position he knew all too well from his childhood. He silently pled for the lights to come back on and the storm to end. He hated the sound of the trees being thrashed against the house, scratching at the windows as though they were trying to come in. A thousand things ran around in Phil’s mind when there was a storm.  
Tonight his manic terror brought about the questions:  
What if lightning struck the roof and the house caught fire? Would he get out? What about Dan?  
What would he do if Dan didn’t get out but he did? Which would he prefer? To get out alone, or not get out at all. Phil couldn’t imagine life without Dan. Dan was his best friend and he trusted him more than anyone in the world.  
Phil would always fall into a panic, and his thoughts wouldn’t die down until the storm stopped or until he fell asleep. He wished he hadn’t left his phone in his room, otherwise he would just listen to music and ignore the storm.  
“Phil! What’s wrong?” Dan yelled, one last time before throwing his phone on the floor with a sigh and walking through the darkness to the living room where he’d said goodnight to Phil over an hour ago. Once he had navigated his way to the living room in the dark, swearing several times after hitting his foot on the paraphernalia in his way, he stopped in the doorway and peered into the gloom.  
There, on the lounge, he saw Phil and his heart nearly broke.  
Dan strode across the room and crouched in front of his best friend and put his hand on Phil’s quivering shoulder. Phil’s shoulder, Dan discovered, was covered in sweat and Dan felt a pang of guilt in his stomach; he should have come out much earlier.  
“It’s okay Phil, I’m here.” Said Dan quietly.  
Phil flinched at the sudden warmth on his damp shoulder and heard the voice of his best friend. His body relaxed when he felt Dan’s weight depress the couch, his familiar presence calming Phil further. Dan always had that effect on Phil. He exhaled deeply and allowed himself to relax completely until another colossal, terrifying crack of thunder rendered Phil the quivering, useless being he had been for the past half hour.  
A sigh escaped Dan’s lips and he collapsed back into their sofa.  
He had no idea how to handle this but he hated seeing Phil in this state. This time, he decided to bite the bullet and stop being awkward.  
“Hey, Phil. It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s okay.” He said, while wrapping his arms around his best friend, feeling Phil’s machine gun heartbeat. Dan felt around the sofa for Phil’s hand, and upon finding it, squeezed it and waited for a response.  
He waited.  
And waited.  
Phil waited until his breathing returned to normal to respond to the pressure he felt from Dan. He knew Dan felt uncomfortable with contact like this and despite his own terrors, he still cared about Dan’s wellbeing and didn’t want to freak him out.  
He squeezed back and relief flooded Dan’s face.  
“Come with me Phil, please?” He whispered, trying not to sound too anxious. He stood up, not relinquishing hold of his best friend’s hand and led the way to his bedroom.  
Dan didn’t necessarily want Phil to be in his bed, but he couldn’t do anything else in good conscience.  
The duo sat on Dan’s bed, their hands still intertwined while the storm raged on outside the window, but it didn’t bother Phil anymore. He was just happy Dan was there for him, that he someone who cared so much for him in his life.  
“Thanks Dan.” Croaked Phil, looking towards Dan in the gloom and smiling at him.  
“Fuck Phil, you talk now? Wow, way to give me a heart attack, you twat.” Dan said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
Phil was momentarily horrified and opened his mouth to apologise profusely, but then he was met with Dan’s body colliding with his and knocking him over and almost causing him to fall of the bed.  
They spent the rest of the night in Dan’s bed. Phil went to sleep almost immediately but Dan stayed awake, subconsciously running his thumb along Phil’s pale knuckles until his rhythmical breathing and the raging wind outside lulled Dan to sleep.


End file.
